Pity is a Start
by the8horcrux
Summary: Scorpius asks Rose on a date, and of course she turns him down. But the way he looked at her when she said no tugs on her mind. Maybe pity is a start. Drabble, Scorpius/Rose. Please review!


**A/N Okay, I'll admit it. I usually don't like the Cursed Child. I think that life should be peaceful after Deathly Hallows but I do LOVE Rose/Scorpius. This starts out when Scorpius asks out Rose in the end of Cursed Child. So, obviously, there is going to be some dialogue from it, which again obviously, I DO NOT own. So, here ya go! Enjoy!**

_Rose_

"So, um, yeah, I—"Scorpius stared at her, a slightly sheepish smile on his face, rubbing his neck nervously. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Get to the point, Malfoy."

"Will you go out with me?"

Rose was shocked.

Like, really, truly, shocked. It was a hard thing to do to shock a Granger-Weasley (Rose prided herself on being a Granger-Weasley, _especially _when she did something that she thought her mom would have done when she was in school) but Rose had to admit to herself she should have seen this coming.

Of course she hadn't missed the wistful, mooning glances Scorpius had sent her when he thought she wasn't looking. But she had refused to accept that the kid who had stolen her best friend away had a crush on her.

And as Scorpius stared at her, a slightly hopeful look on his face, Rose almost felt bad at having to crush the kid's hopes.

"No." She said firmly. As she expected, he looked crushed, but unsurprised.

_Why'd you even ask if you knew I'd say no? _She thought, frustrated. Rose turned around and walked away. She had Transfigurations in fifteen minutes and she had to grab her books. She didn't have time for Scorpius and his antics.

As she walked, she mused over Scorpius's asking. Did he really think she'd say yes? She hadn't exactly made her feelings toward him unclear—in fact, some would say she had made them _too _clear. But lately…

Well, lately, her feelings had changed slightly. She had heard about their antics with the time turner, and her first impression was to think that Scorpius had lured Albus into a disaster to try to get him killed. But later, when she heard the events from her mom, she had been forced to change her opinion.

The way he had acted was almost noble, and it certainly was clever to burn words onto Harry's baby blanket to get a message to him. Rose appreciated cleverness as much as the next person.

But the fact remained that he was a Malfoy, and a Slytherin to boot.

_Albus is a Slytherin. _A stubborn voice in her head reminded her. _And_ he's_ a Potter. _

Rose was so distracted that McGonagall took a point away from her in Transfiguration for not paying attention, making Rose completely mortified. She'd never gotten a single point taken away. _Not a single one. _And of course it would be Scorpius's fault.

_Scorpius didn't make you think about him all Transfiguration, _the little snide voice said.

_Shut up, brain. _Rose thought.

Her brain did not respond.

The best thing to do, she decided, was to go over and confront Scorpius about it. It would be smartest to clear the air, especially if she was going to hang out with Albus from now on, which of course meant that she would be hanging out with Scorpius from now on as well.

Speak of the devil—she just walked past the boys by the stairs.

Now was a good a time as any.

"Hi." Rose said. She immediately cursed herself. What sort of greeting was _that? _Scorpius would think she was an idiot…

Since when did she care about what Scorpius thought about her? She shook her head in annoyance and looked back at them. Scorpius looked like an excited puppy. Neither of the boys responded.

She looked at Scorpius. "This is only going to be weird if you let it be weird."

"Received and entirely understood." Scorpius replied.

Rose resisted the urge to laugh. What sort of _answer _was that? The big words were certainly entertaining.

_Get a hold of yourself, girl! _She thought furiously to herself. _What did dad say the second he saw Scorpius on the platform in your first year? "Granddad Weasley will never forgive you if you marry a pure-blood." Of course, he was mostly joking, but one could never be sure with him. You _cannot _develop feelings for a Malfoy!_

"Alright, 'Scorpion King'." She walked away with a slight grin on her face. As she left, she thought she heard Albus say something like, "Maybe you're right, pity is a start."

What was that about?

Maybe pity _was _a start. Maybe her renewed friendship with Albus and-dare she say it-Scorpius, could lead to something new... something better.

**A/N Like it? Sorry that this was so short, I just sort of had a burst of fanfiction-ness. Also sorry if this is bad, I literally wrote it in like five minutes. So yeah. Hope you enjoy, and PLEASE drop a review while you're at it!**


End file.
